Hogwarts 101
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: The Twiwizard tournament is here and guess who's competing against Hogwarts, the school of Wizard 101, tension rises as all three schools are determined to win...but theres darkness afoot, and they have there own plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts 101**

_Hello people who bothered to read this, before we start thank you for reading this. None of these characters showed for wizard 101 our other player's, they are made from the game itself or by me. Heather ShadowBlood is my own playing character…and no I did not steal that name from somewhere._

_Disclaimer: I barely passed Comp App 2 I don't thing I can make a computer game. And I'm not British or rich so neither of them are mine._

* * *

><p>Headmaster Ambrose was in his office, Gamma the owl was on his post a little ways away. For once his office was not full of student's. He was going threw his mail when he found a strange looking letter. He looked at it, it was from the same place as Luke Sparrow and Heather ShadowBlood. Ambrose opened it.<p>

_To Headmaster Ambrose_

_You are invited to bring your top students to be apart of the Twiwizard tournament. (Hosted at Hogwarts school for witch craft and wizardry.) to compete against to other students. One of your student's would be chosen (By the goblet of fire) to compete against the other 2 schools chosen._

Ambrose smiled. "Well Gamma it looks like we are going to have a friendly competition. Call up our best student's, this would be a good chance to gain some allies."

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile in Krokotopia, Pyramid)<p>

Heather sneaked around the corner of the wall, her pet fire cat Midnight not so far behind. Just a few feet away was a tough looking Krok.

Heather ShadowBlood was a mere 13, and was short for her age. She had spiky jet black hair in a ponytail, narrow cat like yellow eyes, and was currently wearing her favorite black hat with blue gemstones, and a black and red scorpion tunic or whatever it was called.

Heather had been barely been a Wizard city student for a year and she had quickly became one of the most famous fighting student…next to Milo StarSki (Storm student), and Wolf Dark (Myth student.)…but her dueling skills also earned her some negative words. And that was all because she was a Death student.

Out of nowhere her cell started ringing.

Heather jumped out of sight right as the Krok turned in her direction.

Growling in frustration, Heather pulled out her cell phone from her boot. "What!"

"Wow bad timing?" Said a voice chuckling on the other end.

"Milo! I'm busy, what do you want?" Heather hissed.

"The Headmaster want's us now!" He told her.

Heather sighed and looked down at Midnight. Midnight just looked up at her, as if to say we should go. "Tell him I'm on my way." Heather glared at the fire cat. "If this goes wrong I blame you."

* * *

><p>(A few day's later.)<p>

Harry and his friends were sitting at the dinning room at Hogwarts, talking about what had happen at the world cup when the Headmaster called there attention.

"Tonight we are going to have some very important visitor's." Dumbledore announced. "Our school will be competing in the Twiwizard tournament, now I expect you all to be on your best behavior, the first school I'd like to introduce the student's of Wizard city!"

* * *

><p>Arthur Wethersfield looked at the 7 student's, the best from each class. Heather ShadowBlood from Death. Luke Sparrow from life, Wolf Dark from Myth, Nora Flame from Fire, Rex GoldSong from Balance, Milo StarSki from Storm, and Icy SnowBird from Ice.<p>

The Headmaster was unable to come thanks to Malistair so they sent him in instead.

All the student's were wearing there class color's, and were in a single file line, on cue they all marched in. Lead by the brown furred Marleybone.

The Hogwart's student's either gaped or sneered at them as they pasted.

"Headmaster Dumbledore it's a pleasure to meet you, Ambrose was to busy to come so he sent me." Arthur told him politely.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled warmly.

Wethersfield turned to the Hogwarts student's. "I'm proud to present our top student's from the school of Myth, Balance, Life, Death, Fire, Storm and Ice."

Weasley looked at Harry and Hermione in confusion. "Did the dog thing just say school of death?"

Hermione nodded fearfully.

"There going to be easy to beat, I mean look at them there oldest is pry 16." Seamus told them. "And look at the twerp in black and white, she looks barely 11."

"I don't know guys I have a bad feeling about her." Harry told them.

"Next the Student's of Dumstrang." Dumbledore announced.

A large group of men walked in wearing fur coats and hats.

The Hogwarts student's started gaping and pointing at one of them, and whispering.

Heather and Milo shared a confused look.

Out of nowhere the Ceiling started to thunder, lightning flashed around. The Hogwart student's started screaming while the Dumstrang and a few Wizard city student's tensed up.

Suddenly there was a flash and the ceiling calmed down. Out of a corner of the room came some weird looking man with a fake eye.

"It's mad eye Moody." Ron whispered.

"Moody? Alastor Moody?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded. "They say he's gone mental."

"And I like to introduce our new DADA teacher, Alastor Moody." Dumbledore told them. "2 more announcement's before the Tournament start's, first off nobody under 16 will be allowed to compete."

The Hall erupted into a roar of protest, Heather and the other student's looked pleadingly at Arthur.

"Don't worry I'll talk to them." Wethersfield told them, worry in his voice.

"Second," Dumbledore continued. "The Wizard City student's have asked to study with us, we will sort them and they'll be treated like other student's, as soon as they've been sorted the tournament will have officially started."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with the hat and a chair. "First off Wolf Dark."

Wolf got up, his face completely blank. Wolf had thick clean black hair, and had a large muscular build.

They put the hat on his head, Wolf looked completely annoyed with the situation.

"Ravenclaw!" It shouted.

Wolf sat down at the blue table, a few people nervously clapped for him.

"Rex GoldSong."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other as the smiling small red head stood up.

"This is going to be interesting." A random Gryffindor told them.

"Hufflepuff."

"Nora Flame."

The girl red head got up, her ember eyes burning with excitement. "Gryffindor." The hat shouted.

"Heather ShadowBlood."

Ron frowned. "ShadowBlood what kind of name is that?"

As soon as the yellow eyed girl had the hat put on her head it shouted Slytherin.

"You got to feel sorry for her, there's no way she'd make it in Slytherin." Hermione said sympathetically.

And they continued. The pale blond boy named Luke Sparrow got Gryffindor, the handsome black boy named Milo StarSki got Ravenclaw, and the weird blue hair girl (that looked like she spent 2 hours in a freezer got) named Icy SnowBird, Hufflepuff.

* * *

><p>Heather walked with the rest of the Slytherin student's to the common room, Midnight quickly on her heels.<p>

"Hey Shadow Blood." Before she could do anything some blond boy pulled her to the side. "Just wanted to Slytherin the best house."

Heather smirked. "Ah thanks so who are you?"

He smiled proudly. "The names Draco Malfoy…by the way how old are you ShadowBlood?"

Heather forced a smile, she had a bad feeling about this boy. "Call me Heather and I'm 13, but me and the rest of the Wizard city student's are going to be in the fourth year classes."

"Alright Heather, let me give you the grand tour."

* * *

><p><em>Well there it is I hope you like it, and don't worry this whole nice Malfoy thing wont last long. Ya this is my longest chapter ever so far :)<em>

_Now if you can do me a favor please review…the more reviews the faster I update._


	2. class!

**Hogwarts 101**

_Hello people who bothered to read this. First off I'd like to apologies for my grammar and spelling, not my strong point…at all. Secondly I'm sorry I didn't put any of the seniors in the game in, truth is I only been on for a few day's and don't really know them that much. So some of the character's were made up to be the seniors or whatever. (A few of them I found mandatory.) Hope you like this please review._

Heather bit into her apple as she headed towards her class. Potion's she believed it was called. Fun. She groaned mentally. Heather like all the other Death student's didn't have a class…well there was that cute guy who, helped the new student's with the death art's but he didn't count. (Ya I got a crush on the guy, who wouldn't.)

Heather slinked into the room, everyone turned to look at her.

Nora Flame smirked at her, Luke sat next to her.

"Sorry I'm late sir got a little lost." Heather told the Professor as innocently as she could.

Professor Snape looked at her for a long second, then nodded and pointed to a empty.

Thank God the whole cute little girl act pulled off once again. Heather smiled sweetly and sat down next to Malfoy.

Nora turned around, the smirk still on her face. The red head was stilling showing her fire school pride of everything red, but she had added some Gryffindor stuff. "Aw does the cute little girl need a map." Nora said in a childish voice.

The Professor hit the back of her head with a book, Nora turned around and looked at him in surprise.

"Ten point's from Gryffindor." He yelled. "And since Miss Flame feels so talkative, perhaps she would like to explain how thing's work at your school, I'm quite curios about it."

Nora looked around the room shyly. "Ah well…Our magic is different then yours…Booky er Luke say's that your spells don't effect us as much…ah there's no potions classes, ah"

"How about you explain why, I was told that they'd send top student's they sent you two…and someone to young to compete." Snape snapped impatiently.

Nora smiled nervously. "That's easy we are considered top student's for our levels and since the senior's are…"

Before she could finish, Luke elbowed her in the stomach.

"Are busy." Luke said politely.

The Professor's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. "What about you Miss ShadowBlood? Your from the Death school aren't you, will you please tell."

Before she could say anything, a Gryffindor with frizzy brown hair interrupted. "Professor the Death student's don't have a school…or a teacher." She said.

Luke, Nora, and Heather turned to face the girl.

"How do you know that?" Luke asked.

"I read a book about your school…really horrible what happened." She said.

"Have you read The Study's of Life, Death and Balance it's really good." Luke said with a smile.

"Fifty point's from Gryffindor!" Snape shouted, a annoyed look on his face.

Heather smiled, she may just get along with these people.

_Sorry it's short I'm quickly losing my will to write this…if you think I should continue please review…if you think it's my biggest failure…be gentle._


	3. 3 curses

**Hogwarts 101**

_All I would like to say is I don't own Wizard 101, or HP. And I'd like to thank my reviewers._

* * *

><p>(A few hours later.)<p>

Harry and Ron watched, as they sat on the sidelines, as people put there names into the blue flaming goblet of fire, circling the goblet was a age limit spell, put by Dumbledore himself.

The Wizard city student's put up a big fight since most of them couldn't enter, they said they'd move it down to 15 for that school only…they were still complaining about it.

Krum had a just a little why'll ago, people were taking bet's on if he'd get picked or not.

"Only a few year's and we could have put our names in." Ron said

"Not me." Harry told him. "That would be the last thing I need."

* * *

><p>Heather sat with some other Slytherin near by Harry and Ron. Midnight on her lap.<p>

She was waiting for Milo. She was going to have to go to class soon, but was hoping she'd get to him first, Finally she spot him getting ready to put his name in.

"Hey Milo!"

Milo jumped in fright, and turned and glared at her. "What Heather." He asked warningly.

Heather put on the cutest face she could manage. "I was wondering if you can put my name in…"

"No." Milo stated.

Heather frowned. "Come on please! Nora and Rex got Icy to put there names in."

Milo sighed. "Why don't you ask Luke?"

She snorted.

Milo released another sigh, then took a piece of paper and put her name on it. "There you happy?"

Heather raised an eyebrow. "Put it in."

"Fine." With great hesitation he put it in.

A big grin crossed her face. "Thanks you're the best!"

"Ya, Ya just go to class." Milo said, as he turned to leave.

Heather smirked and turned to head to class.

"Boom"

Heather fell to the floor, with a crash. She glared up at the guy in front of her.

He had messy jet black hair, and emerald eyes hidden behind glasses. He gave her a apologetic look. "I'm so sorry!" He said, as he tried to help her up.

"I don't need your help getting up." Heather stated gently, as she got up.

The kid blushed. "Sorry…I'm Harry Potter, who are you?"

"Heather." She told him, as she dusted herself off. "Heather ShadowBlood."

"Nice to meet you Heather. Are you going to DADA next?" Harry asked politely.

Heather just looked at him for a second. "Ya, is it any fun?"

Harry shrugged. "Depends on the teacher."

With that they headed off to class.

* * *

><p>When she got to the class room, she chose a seat in front of the class next to Nora, who nodded a hello.<p>

The class room was cluttered with what looked like useless junk, at the same time it also made it look very important.

Nora frowned and picked some small glass object. Before she could do anything, the insane Professor with the weird eye appeared…Moody she believed he was called.

"Put that down Misses Flame, or you'll have detention." He growled, in a seriously scary tone.

Nora's eyes widened, and she put the thing down as fast as she could.

Heather smirked.

"Is something funny Miss ShadowBlood!" Moody shouted, glaring at her fiercely.

Heather flinched, taken back by this. The only Teacher who ever yelled or did anything negative to her was Cyrus…but he had a reason. "No…"

"Good." He grunted, and started writing on the chalk board. "Today we are learning the three unforgivable curses, why are they called that?"

"Because there unforgivable." Hermione told him. "Performing any one of them…"

"Will give you a one way ticket to Azkaban." (Sorry if it's spelled wrong.) He gave the class a long look. "Does anyone know what they are called."

Heather and Nora looked around with deep interest, as people slowly raised there hands.

Finally Mad-eye called on a kid named Weasley.

"My father told me about one…the imperius curse." He said nervously.

"Aw yes, that had given the ministry some trouble a while ago." Moody told him.

Heather frowned. Was it just her or was there a glint in his eyes?

Moody walked over to a glass container and pulled out a big spider, and cast a spell to make it bigger. "Imperio!" He growled, a mad look lingering in his eyes. He lifted his wand and the thing fallowed.

Then he started making it do a tap dance.

The class let out a small chuckle.

"Think this is funny do you?" Moody growled. "I have complete control, I can make her jump out the window…drown herself."

Both Ron and Nora flinched at this.

"What's the next one?" He grumbled releasing the spider from the spell.

Slowly the kid next to the girls raised his hand.

"Yes…Neville is it?" The man asked.

"Yes sir, and it's the, the Cruciatus curse." Neville said with extreme nervousness.

"Right, now Crucio!" He said wand pointed at the spider.

The spider s let a horrid screech and started twitching madly.

Heather and Nora cringed, so did the rest of the class.

The Neville's kids reaction was the worst. All life seemed to drain from him, and look like he was going to be sick.

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted.

Moody released the spider.

The class stared at him, mix emotions in their eyes.

"What's the third one." Moody asked, a slight edge in his voice.

Hermione shakily raised her hand. "Avada Kedavra." she said, you could just barely hear her.

"The killing curse…" He pointed his wand at the spider. "Avada Kedavra!"

The Spider instantly fell down dead.

Everything went silent.

Heather frowned, having mixed feelings about the spell.

"Only one person has ever survived…and he's seating in this room." The Teacher stared at the guy she met earlier, so did the rest of the class.

* * *

><p><em>Well here it is hope you enjoyed it.<em>


	4. The four champions

**Hogwarts101**

Heather and Nora looked down from the top floor, Hogwarts maze of stairs. "This was going to be the best thing ever.

Behind them Icy bite her lip nervously. "Are you sure we should do this? Professor Wethersfield is going to be very upset."

Heather smirked. "It'll be worth it. Did you bring the snowboard Icy?" Heather asked, as she turned to the nervous ice student

Icy nodded and handed the board over.

"Great I brought the Grease/Butter…Nora did you bring the camera?" She asked, Heather began to put the stuff on the bottom of the board.

"Yep." Nora pulled out the camera and turned it on. "Hello Wizard City! It's me your wonderful host Nora Flame, with my partner in crime ShadowBlood. Here for another episode of Chaos takes it all"

Heather waved to the Camera and set the board down.

"Today Heather here is going on a ski trip down…let me just show ya." With that Nora, showed the camera the thousands of flights of stairs…and the moving ones.

Heather began to strap herself in, and turned to Icy. "Can you watch Midnight for me? I'd be really great full."

Icy nodded, and picked up the little fire cat dancing around Heather.

"Ready Heather." Nora asked, getting the camera attached to the front of the snowboard.

"Ready Flame." Heather smiled, putting on a helmet.

"Ok, on three I push you down the stairs got it?"

"Got it." Heather said.

"1...2...3!" With that Nora pushed, and Heather went 'skiing' down the stairs.

Nora began cheering and clapping her hands madly, Icy just watched nervously.

Unfortunately for them Moody decided to appear. "What are you squealing about?" He grumbled.

Nora spun around paling. "Nothing!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Heather shouted for joy, this was the most fun she had in a long time! Heather turned as she speed down the stairs, barely missing hitting the wall, the paintings on the wall screamed as she flew by!<p>

Student's and Teacher's scrambled to get out of her way!

Almost everyone stopped to watch! A few people even chased after her.

As she made another turn and started going down another flight of stair's, it suddenly started moving! Heather's eyes widened in shock! "Oh no!"

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron walked threw the main common's, heading towards there next class.<p>

Out of nowhere there was a lot of screaming and laughter coming from above them. They could barley make out the voices of several teacher's.

They ran up to see what the fuss was.

They arrived just in time to see the girl Harry was talking to earlier, fly of a moving stair case and crash land a few floor's down!

"That was wicked!" Ron shouted, as they ran down to see if she was all right.

When they got there, Heather being pulled up by Professor Wethersfield, who look like he was going to erupted with anger.

Heather stuffed a object that was on the board she was riding on into her pocket, before he could notice it.

Moody came marching down the stair's dragging the pretty fire student with him, the red cat thing on there heels. Moody looked at Heather than at the fire student, who was struggling in his grip. "You two are in so much trouble!"

Heather and Nora sat in headmaster Dumbledore office. Midnight coward between

* * *

><p>her legs.<p>

"I'm so sorry headmaster!" Arthur told Dumbledore.

"It's quit alright Professor we understand the chaos of prankers." Dumbledore smiled remembering the infamous twins.

"Still this is not aloud." Arthur walked over to the girls.

Nora cringed, but Heather just glared at him.

"As soon as they pick the champion you two are going back to Wizard city…let Ambrose decide what to do with you." Wethersfield sighed. "One more thing…please tell me this wasn't for Chaos takes it all."

Nora smiled innocently, Heather looked away.

Arthur shook his head sadly. "Come on let's go see who the champion's are."

* * *

><p>"Those two were brilliant." The Weasley twins said together to Harry. They were in the dinning hall or whatever and were waiting for Dumbledore to show up.<p>

"They could have gotten themselves killed." Hermione said. "That little girl could have died doing that."

George smiled. "Let me tell you that's no little girl…"

"Shh." A fellow Gryffindor told them, as Dumbledore appeared.

"They champions will meet in the top of the hall, after they are selected." Dumbledore told them. (I'm going by the book, I don't know if it's correct where they go.)

The goblet spit out a piece of paper.

Dumbledore looked at it. "Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory!" He announced.

There was a load cheer from the Hufflepuff table.

The next paper came out.

"Champion of Durmstrang…Victor Krum!"

There was another load cheer.

Finally the third paper came out.

Dumbledore hesitated on this one. "The Wizard city champion Heather ShadowBlood!"

Heather's eyes light up like a firework!

Everyone cheered and congratulated her…except for a angry Wolf Dark and a confused Wethersfield.

Dumbledore was about to say something, when the goblet lit up again.

Everyone looked at it curiously.

Another piece of paper came out.

Dumbledore read it and paled. "Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed chapter four, Pplleeaasse review! And once again thank you to the people who did!<em>

_And on a side note, you cannot tell me I'm the only one who ever thought it would be fun to do that on those stairs!_


	5. cheating

**Hogwarts 101**

All the champions waited nervously in the room they were suppose to meet in. None of them had any clue what was going to happen.

Both Heather and Harry both jumped as they heard the adult yelling as they headed towards them.

The Headmaster ignored Heather and went straight for Harry.

Just when she thought she was in the clear, Wethersfield stood in front of her giving her a thoughtful look.

"Harry did you put your name in the goblet!" Dumbledore asked urgently.

"No,…No sir!" Harry told him nervously.

"I can't believe that you people would stoop so low, that both would cheat!" Said the Durmstrang Headmaster, in a heavy accent. "Hogwarts has 2 champions…and Wizard city's champion is some cute little girl." He said the last part with a chuckle.

Heather was about to protest about the little girl remark, but Arthur sent her a warning look that stopped her.

"Dear sir's I have no idea how ShadowBlood got picked…but if you insist we would willingly pick someone else." He told them politely.

Heather felt her blood boil at that. Why on earth did people think she was just some cute little girl! Was she really that not intimidating? She had stinking yellow eyes for crying out load doesn't that count for something!

"Impossible both Miss ShadowBlood and Mister Potter are under contract." Said a ministry man…Barty or something. "They have no choice…they must compete."

All the adult turned to look at Harry.

There was a long pause for a second.

Heather looked back and forth between the adult's. "So…does this mean I'm not in trouble?"

Wethersfield face palmed, why'll some of the adult's turned and gave her a confused look.

* * *

><p>After the meeting with the champions, Arthur pulled Heather aside.<p>

Arthur sighed as he gave her a sad look. "Why is it wherever you go chaos fallows?"

"Guess I'm just lucky." Heather said calmly.

Wethersfield stared at her for a long moment. "Heather you know I can't take you out of the competition…But I warn you people have died in this."

"I will live." She replied.

"just be careful I know you think you are strong but…you are just a little girl." Arthur sighed and smiled at her. "You have my full support…and don't think you are getting out of trouble because of this…and I better not find that video on Chaos takes it all."

"To late." Heather smiled, and turned to leave.

"I feared you would say that."

* * *

><p>Heather walked down the hallway. Midnight as usual right at her heels. Heather smiled at the little fire cat. She wasn't expecting to be picked for school champion…but she sure wasn't backing out! This was the opportunity of a life time!<p>

Out of nowhere the DADA teacher Moody appeared, Heather jumped back in surprise. Midnight started growled, and Mad-eye said something under his breath.

Heather glared at him and picked up Midnight. "Watch it! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Moody didn't seem to hear her. "Is it true you study Necromancy? The magic of the dead?"

Heather frowned. "Yes."

Moody nodded, looking very deep in thought.

In Heather's arms, Midnight was still growling at him.

"You should keep that rat under control." He hissed.

Heather's glare deepened. "Can you get out of my way? I'd like to make it to my dorm room!"

A deeply insane look covered Moody's face. "You better look out little girl, your classmates wont be there to protect you in the tournament." With that he wobbled away.

Heather for a long moment just watched him, pure anger in her eyes. Midnight made a whimpering sound and looked up at her pleadingly.

She smiled at the cat. "Don't worry…your not a rat…more of a dragon in a cat's body."

* * *

><p>(At the other side of the school in the boy's Gryffindor dorm room.)<p>

Harry sat on his bed deep in thought.

Ron came in and gave Harry a betrayed look. "How'd you do it?"

Harry gave Ron a confused look. "What?"

Ron's face twisted in anger. "Ya it's ok, I just thought you'd tell your busy friend." He growled under his breath.

Harry jumped up. "Look I didn't put my name in that cup!"

Ron just ignored him and laid down in bed.

Harry looked at him in defeat. How did this happen?

* * *

><p><em>Ya…not my best work, any way's I hope you liked it and please review. It's the little button below…don't ignore it click it!<em>


	6. Rita Skeeter

**Hogwarts 101**

The morning after the whole getting champions thing, was less than what Heather had hoped for. The people in the Slytherin house wouldn't stop bugging her.

She had managed to get Malfoy to help her find out what the first test was, but only after a lot of flattering.

Wethersfield let Nora stay to help her out. Nora made it her job to get info from the other contestant's. Heather was beginning to wonder why Nora wasn't in Slytherin.

Mad-eye had been keeping a close eye on her and Harry. But with her it was more of a threatening thing

So you can imagine her unease, when he said he was going to use the imperius curse on them. Moody clamed that it was to teach them to be able to fight it, but didn't make her feel better.

"So who's first?" Moody asked, as stood in front of the class.

Everybody froze praying to dear God above that they wouldn't get picked.

"Mister Sparrow, how about you go first." Moody said.

Sighing miserably, Luke walked up to Moody.

"Try to fight it off. Imperio!" Moody shouted.

With little reluctant Luke seemed to go limp, held up only be an invisible string. Out of nowhere Luke started to hit himself wildly.

Heather and a few other students' chuckled.

After a minute, Moody released him. Luke was fine, but his pride was clearly bruised.

"Harry how about you go next." He suggested/demanded.

Harry walked to the front of the room, a nervous smile on his face.

"Impirio!" Moody shouted. "Now Harry, jump on the table." He ordered.

Harry looked like he was about too, but he suddenly stopped. His whole body tensed up.

"Jump on the table." Moody ordered again.

Harry just barely moved.

Moody let out a psychotic grin, and started clapping. "Good work Potter…ShadowBlood your up next."

With great caution Heather walked up, defiance glittering in her eyes.

"Imperio!"

A sense of calm swept over her, like everything was peaceful and lovely. Heathers survival instincts protested greatly at this, but she could barely hear it.

Heather found herself hitting herself. Right when she was about to make a third hit she stopped. The voice of defiance in her grew, until she finally put her arm down.

After Heather gave Moody one last glare she retreated to her seat.

Threw out class Heather continued to glare darkly at the man. He was going to regret this one day!

* * *

><p>Just when Heather thought things couldn't get more messed up, she and the rest of the champions were pulled aside for an interview.<p>

After taking several useless pictures, the writer Rita Skeeter or whatever continued to interrogate them.

She gave them all a cheesy smile. "Hello I write for the daily Prophet. Of course you all know that don't you, it's you we don't know." Rita walked up to them a slightly hungry look in her eyes. "What quirk lies beneath those rosy cheeks?" She said as she smiled down at Heather.

Heather just faked smiled, not wanting to have this lady investigate her any further than she had to.

"What mystery do the muscles mask? What courage lay's beneath those curls, what makes a champion a champion!" She smiled at Harry, than at Diggory. "Me, myself and I want to know, and all my reader's! So who want's to go first?"

The champions looked at each other; clearly not wanting to go threw with this.

"We'll start with the youngest first." Rita grabbed Heather by the arm, and led her to a surprisingly big closet.

Rita sat down on an old stool; a quill and pad were in the air waiting to write. "So Heather ShadowBlood what a name. So tell me Heather how does a little girl like you…"

"Please don't call me a little girl." Heather groaned.

The quil was writing all this down at a furious paste.

"Alright, so how did a kid like you become champion?" Rita asked.

Heather gave a small shrug. "Guess it thought I was best."

"Are your fellow student's angry that you manage to compete, when you are way too young to?"

"There good sport's about it." Heather stated, her mind shifting to Wolf.

"How are your parents taking this?" Rita questioned, you could tell she was losing her patients.

Heather froze for a sec. "They ah don't know…"

This got Rita's attention. "Ow…are they muggles?"

"One of them is…" She said nervously.

"Where are they now?"

"My dad's in…jail." Heather glanced at the exit.

"And your Mom?"

Without saying anything she stormed out.

She glanced at the other champions who were giving her a worried look. Heather mouthed the word run to them.

"Harry your turn." Rita told him with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Not the most thrilliing chapter, but don't worry the Dragons are coming up next.<em>

_r, re, rev, revi, revie, review please_


	7. Dragons!

**Hogwarts 101**

Heather was outside, studying a necromancy book Midnight was on her lap purring away.

She and the others had failed in there attempt to figure out what the first challenge was, and Heather had resorted to just learning as many spells as possible.

A mere few feet away Malfoy was sitting in a tree doing who knows what.

Heather let out a tired sigh; at least the other contestants did not seem to know what the challenge was either.

Speaking of the other Champions, at that moment Harry Potter walked into the grounds being tormented by the Potter stinks badges all the way.

Heather watched them from the corner of her eyes, as Harry pulled the Cedric kid aside.

She frowned when Cedric paled at something Harry told him.

It look like she was wrong, they did know…at least Harry did. Heather bit her lip, and Midnight gave her a worried look.

"Why so tense Potter?" Malfoy shouted; a big smirk on his face. "My father and I had a bet you see I said you wouldn't last 10 minutes." Draco jumped down from the tree. "He doesn't think you will last 5."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled; Heather smirked and walked over to watch the show.

"I don't care what your father thinks!" Harry shouted. "He's vile and cruel and you're pathetic." With that, he turned to leave.

Heather frowned thoughtfully.

Malfoy blushed, and pulled at his wand in anger.

Just before he could curse Harry, Mad-eye appeared out of nowhere and casted some spell.

Malfoy was turned into a white ferret.

Heather jumped back in surprise, Midnight automatically started growling, and Heather had to stop her from attacking him.

"I'll teach you to attack someone when there back is turned!" Moody shouted! He began waving his wand, and Malfoy want flying up and down in the air!

Another old teacher came running and started shouting at Moody.

Moody ignored her, and had it stuffed down Crabbe's pants!

By now everybody was laughing hysterically!

A few seconds later Malfoy was on the ground human again! Without a word he went running for his life.

All this time Heather found herself unable to stop laughing!

She looked over at Harry, who was fallowing Moody somewhere.

* * *

><p>Harry fallowed Moody up to his office.<p>

Moody sat down in a chair and took of his fake leg.

Harry for a little while just stared at it in shock.

"So what's your plan?" Moody asked.

Harry looked at him in confusion. "Ah plan?"

"To defeat the dragon." Moody told him, an insane smile on his face.

"I don't know ah…"

Moody sighed. "Look this isn't going to be a tea party. Cedric's has a lot more experience than you, Krum and his Headmaster is pry planning something at this very moment." He growled.

Harry frowned.

"And Heather ShadowBlood may look cute, but she's as much of a pretty princess as I am."

Harry nodded.

"So what are your strengths?" Moody asked.

"I'm good with a broom but I'm not allowed-" He started.

"You're allowed a wand." Mad-eye said with a smile.

(The next day in the champion's tent)

Heather still had no idea what the task was, all she knew was they were fighting something.

She was quickly running all her spells threw her head.

Luke had given her a healing potion, and wished her luck…then Wolf said he poisoned it…there was no way to tell if he was lying or not so good bye potion.

Krum, who seemed to be the only not nervous person, came over to her. "Good luck." He said threw his thick accent.

Heather Smiled a little. "Thanks, you too."

"I'm sorry you have to go against one of those…beasts." With that Krum walked off.

Heather frowned. Well she came close to finding out what they were fighting.

Suddenly there was a big flash of light.

In came Rita Skeeter walked in, with a camera guy. "Ah young love."

Meanwhile in the audience. Nora was fiddling with her magic proof camera. "Hello I'm Nora Flame and this is Chaos takes it all. Today we are going to watch the first test of the triwizard tournament. Where Heather, and a few other unworthy characters will fight against a fierce dragon live."

Draco gave her a disgusted look. "Why are you talking to that muggle trash?" He hissed.

Nora glared at him. "As I just said this is live so watch what you say." She smiled back at the camera. "Wizard city this is Draco Malfoy a, err muggle hater and spoiled brat. And I just insulted you in front off all the viewing world."

"How dare you little mudblood!" Draco glared.

Nora continued to force smile into the camera. "Shut up, you got a millions of people watching you idiot. Oh and here's the first champion Victor Krum from….where ever!"

Heather watched as Krum went off to face the dragon! She honestly had no clue how to respond, she had never fought a dragon before! Sure she got the easiest one a Welsh Green, but…she had no experienced with dragons! The only one she ever got close to was Nora's mini dragon named Star.

(_I am going to make my peace now, I have no clue what a Welsh green looks like…other than small and green, and as I am writing this I have no internet to find out, and I can't find it in the book so…don't yell at me if I'm wrong.)_

Heather ran the few moment she was with Star threw her head. Strong, not the brightest little thing in the world…easily distracted.

Heather broke into a smile. That's it!

At that moment Krum walked in and nodded to Heather. It was her turn.

* * *

><p><em>Bad place to stop I know, next chapter id the Harry and Heather will fight the dragons. <em>_**Review**__ please! All __**reviews **__are welcome, you can even tell me how crappy this chapter was…be gentle though._


	8. Necromancy! Beware!

**Hogwarts 101**

Heather slowly sneaked outside, into the arena. It was covered by huge rocks, which made you think you were in the mountains.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the green dragon, looking at her from the top of a rock. Like a cat stalking a mouse.

Heather glared, and started heading towards the golden egg.

At that moment, it lunged at her, and blew a gigantic puff of fire at her. Heather just managed to jump out of the way.

Quickly she casted a -70% fire spell.

Heather jumped out of the way, as the dragon jumped at her. She pulled out her dagger wand, the one the Headmaster had given her on her first day, and started muttering a spell.

The earth started to shake and a ghoul with a shovel jumped out of the ground!

There was a load gasp from the other two school students and teachers.

Heather made a dash for the golden egg, while the ghoul drained the dragon of energy.

The dragon noticed her attempt and shot a fire blast at her, it was a direct hit!

Heather to everybody's surprise jumped right back up and summoned a dark fairy, and put up another -70% fire shield.

The little black fairy let out a dark giggle, and started to fly around the green dragon.

The dragon swung its head from side to side, in attempt to get the dark fairy.

Heather took her chance and grabbed the egg.

And the crowed cheered!

Several people came by and took care of the dragon.

One of the ministry members walked up to her, looking slightly frightened. "Miss ShadowBlood after Mister Potter fights his dragon we'd like to talk to you."

Heather frowned and headed towards a very excited Nora.

"You were brilliant girl!" Nora shouted with a big smile. "This is definitely going to raise Chaos takes it all popularity!"

Heather smirked.

"I mean it Heather! Now come on we need a good shot at the Potter boy." With that, Nora grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the stands.

* * *

><p>In the stands, Moody sat with the other teachers. His crazy eyes landed on the little Heather. The wanabe Death student.<p>

He needed Harry to win for the plan to work. Krum could be easily token care of, Cedric as well, but this Necromancer could be trouble, which meant she had to go.

* * *

><p>Heather walked to Dumbledore's office a deep frown on her face. Midnight was not far behind looking up at her happily.<p>

Nora currently had the egg. After she and Nora had sadly opened the egg, Nora promised to try to get some info from Potter on how to get the clue.

Heather was really curios why the wanted to see her, and why they barely gave her point's on her defeat of the dragon, even though she got the egg.

As she entered the Headmaster's office, she quickly regretted entering.

Several members of the ministry, a few Teachers' of Hogwarts, Dumbledore and a nervous Wethersfield stared at her.

"May I ask what's going on?" Heather hissed, trying to ignore the instinct to run.

"ShadowBlood, are you aware today that you preformed dark magic?" One of the ministry people asked.

Heather paled, not because of the dark magic thing no of course not, but because of the tone he was talking in. She had a lot of experience with cops before she came to wizard city 1 when her Father was arrested…2 when she was arrested…this was not good at all.

Heather glared at them. "Yes, more specifically it's called Necromancy why?"

Dumbledore frowned, the twinkling in his eye stopped. "Do you normally use that magic?"

"Yes, now can you tell me why you are asking?" Heather growled, her arms crossed.

Midnight noticing Heathers anger bristled at them.

"As we told you Necromancy is very dark magic! It's illegal." The ministry guy told them.

"But there are hundreds of people who use it! What are you guy's a bunch of Life magic people!" She shouted, getting angrier.

The ministry person looked completely appalled, several teachers turned pale, except Mad-eye who was looking at her curiously.

Before they could say anything, Wethersfield stepped in. "Now hold on Chaps, young Heather has done nothing wrong. At Wizard City Necromancy is a normal study just like Fire, and Storm. Heather here is a brilliant Death student from what I've been told."

The ministry person sighed. "We cannot allow her to use Dark arts in the tournament."

"But sir that would be handy capping her, you might as well tell her to not use magic." Arthur told them.

Heather smiled at Wethersfield, really grateful for his help.

Everyone just stood there not sure what to say.

Heather gave them a evilly cute smile. "Well I'll see you guys later if that is all." With that she left.

* * *

><p>Nora was chatting away with Luke in the Gryffindor commons.<p>

"Come on Bookie, you got to know how to get info out of this egg, don't tell me your blond hair has gotten to your head?" Nora smirked at her last comment, and ruffled his hair.

Luke glared at her, and smacked her hand away. He looked like he was going to snap at her, when a girl with brown frizzy/curly hair interrupted them.

"Sorry but…I was wondering if you could tell me…what's it like at Wizard city, I was also kind of wondering…what the myth art is?" The girl asked them nervously.

Nora looked like she was going to make a harsh comment, but Luke stopped her.

"We would love to." Luke told her.

* * *

><p><em>Hoped you enjoyed chapter eight. <em>

_And for the Ball thing whatever, I was wondering what people you want to go together._

_Nora/Draco_

_Nora/Milo_

_Heather/Harry_

_Heather/Luke_

_Heather/Draco_

_Luke/ Hermione_

_Milo/?_

_Heather/Wolf (Ya right)_

_You can vote till chapter ten. You can also suggest who you want to go together if it's not listed here, but no slash. _

_If you don't vote you want I'll send Nigini after you. _


	9. spy gear

**Hogwarts 101**

_Ok I have one vote for Harry/Heather to go to the ball thing._

_I'd like to thank my reviewers for well reviewing_

* * *

><p>Heather, Nora, Milo and Bookie were in the dinning room or whatever it was called. Heather had invited them to sit with her much to the other Slytherins protest.<p>

Nora and Draco were currently arguing over some nonsense, something to do with her camera.

Luke smiled as he watched them argue then turned to Heather. "Any luck finding out the secret message of that egg.

She shook her head sadly. "We need to figure it out." Heather grabbed a piece of bacon and gave it to Midnight.

Milo frowned. "I'll try to help you as much as I can, before I have to go back to wizard city."

The three of them looked at Milo in surprise.

"You have to leave?" Heather as asked.

Milo nodded. "Headmaster Ambrose wants me and Wolf to go on a mission to find out what Malistaire is planning."

Draco frowned. "Who's Malistaire?"

Nora glared at him. "None of your business blonde!" She hissed.

With that they got into another argument.

Heather sighed. "When will you be back?"

Milo smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry little Heather I'll be back in a few day's."

She nodded, and went back to eat her breakfast. "We still need to figure out what the clue is."

With that Nora smirked evilly. "I think I know how we can get some info."

* * *

><p>(About half an hour later outside the Gryffindor common room)<p>

Heather and Milo waited outside the painting of the fat lady impatiently, as Nora and Luke were getting something.

Finally the two of them came out with one of those shiny mettle cases, you see busyness man have.

"Ok let me see Midnights collar." Nora told her.

With a deep frown implanted on her face she handed it to Nora.

Nora opened the case; it was full of spy gadgets you see on TV. Nora smirked and started to attach a mini microphone to it. "There just get Midnight to fallow the other champions and you can hear what they say…I would have Luke put one by Harry's bed but I'm kind of…let's just saying I'm not doing that for a reason."

Heather gaped at her best friend. "How did you get this?"

"My parents got it for my birthday...but made me swear not to use it on them or there clients."

Heather gave her a big smile. "Why were you not put in Slytherin again?"

Nora shrugged. "Something about Weasley? I have no clue what it was talking about. Well anyway me and Luke have to go."

"Go were." Milo asked.

"McGonagall is having us and the rest of Gryffindor learn to dance." Luke explained, quickly grabbing a book to read.

Heather gave Milo a curios look. "We have to know how to dance? What for?"

* * *

><p>"The Yule ball is a tradition of the Triwizard tournament." McGonagall told the Gryffindors.<p>

They were in a wide opened room, with boys on one side girls on the other.

Ron turned to Luke as McGonagall was speaking. "Hay is Nora Flame with someone currently?"

Luke frowned at him, and Harry smirked. "I don't know."

"How do you not know?" Ron pressed.

Luke shrugged. "We are in different schools, so I don't see here that much. Why do you ask?"

Ron as just about to reply when McGonagall shouted his name.

Ronald looked up her fearfully. "Yes…"

"Will you join me please?"

Weasley slowly took her hand, and fallowed her lead as she led him in a dance.

By now everybody was laughing at this.

"You're never going to let this go are you." Harry asked the twins, a big smile on his face.

"Never." They both said.

Luke smirked. "I think his chances of getting a date have gone down the drain."

* * *

><p><em>Remember you can still vote on who you want to go with who, and Milo and Wolf are pry not going to be there so…just tell me who you want who to go to the dance with.<em>


	10. Asking out the lovely Nora

**Hogwarts 101**

_Hello people of the universe its Yami again, it's currently one for Heather/Harry, and one for Heather/Luke. I need 1 more vote to decide weather it should be Luke or Harry._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Wizard 101...but I do own the oc :)_

* * *

><p>"Why do they travel in packs?" Harry grumbled as they walked past another group of girls, all of them gave him a suspicious look as they past.<p>

Ron nodded in agreement, and burst into a big red blush as they started giggling. "How on earth are we suppose to ask them, if we can't get near them without there friends?"

Harry shrugged. "At least Malfoy doesn't have a date yet either."

Ron frowned, and glanced over at the Wizard City girls. "I wonder if any of them got a date yet."

Harry smirked. "Maybe, 2 of there boys had to leave so you may have a chance…Please don't tell me your going to ask Miss Flame."

Ron murmured a yes.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Rumor is a Durmstrang student has already asked her." He told Ron.

"Did she say yes?"

Harry shrugged.

He let out a big sigh. "I promised myself I would at least try to ask her out." Taking in a huge breath Ron started towards the Wizard City girls.

Just when he was about a yard away from her a very muscular Durmstrang student walked up to her.

Ron froze and started to retreat.

Harry gave his best friend a sympathetic look.

Ron looked very pale…and slightly green. "How can she already have a date?" He whispered.

Harry shook his head, and led Ron to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>Heather smirked as Nora talked to the Durmstrang guy. This was the third guy that came up to her today, trying to ask her out.<p>

The first was a poor Hufflepuf who couldn't even ask to the question, second was a Ravenclaw who clearly isn't used to talking to girls.

Pity. Heather thought. Both seemed like nice guys.

Finally the Durmstrang student left, and Heather smirked at her friend.

"Did he ask you?" Icy asked.

Nora shrugged. "I couldn't understand a thing he said. He wasn't speaking any English."

Heather chuckled at this. "Nora you are so mean."

Nora glared at her friend. "Hey I wasn't trying to be…besides I would have said yes if he did ask me."

Heather just smiled, and Icy shook her head.

"So Icy, did Rex ask you?" Nora asked a mischievous glint in her eye.

Icy frowned at her, confused. "No…why?"

"Just assumed." Nora said offhandedly. "You know."

"Know what!" Icy asked, her cheeks where now a bright red.

Nora was about to respond but Heather stopped her.

"That's enough Nora!" She hissed glaring fiercely at her, Heather turned to Icy. "It's nothing She's making it sound bigger than it really is, we thought since you guys were really good friends you would go out."

"Oh." Icy looked away from them, the blush fading away. "I guess that makes sense."

Heather glared at Nora. "Why do you always have to complicate things?"

Nora shrugged. "Is Midnight spying on Cedric?"

"Ya but so far he's pretty much useless." Heather frowned. "He said something about underwater but that's it. Everything else was about asking some girl named Cho out."

Icy gave them a surprised look. "You're using Midnight to spy on other competitors?" She hissed quietly.

The two girls shared a look.

"You better not tell." Heather hissed dangerously.

Icy felt a chill run down her spine. "What, what if I do?"

"You're little house will be filled with Banshee's and other creatures of the dead." She hissed.

Icy shivered and left, glancing back at them with a worried look.

Nora raised an eyebrow at Heather. "And you say I'm mean?"

* * *

><p>In the great hall Ron, Harry and Hermione were studding…Well Hermione was the other two were worrying over who they would ask.<p>

Finally Ron turned to Hermione. "Hey you're a girl."

Hermione glared at them, clearly annoyed. "Yes." She said dryly.

"I was wondering…you pry don't have a date so why don't."

Hermione cut him off. "For your information Ron, I was asked," She grabbed her books. "And I said yes."

"Who was it?" Harry asked. But she was already gone.

* * *

><p><em>Ya I'm planning on Hermione going with Victor, I personally think they go together pretty well. <em>

_Anyway Schools starting soon so it may take me longer to get a chapter posted._

_Please review and tell me what you think, if everything goes ok, the ball should be the next chapter._


	11. Midnight

**Hogwarts 101**

Heather watched with a sad smile while Nora sat beside her at the Slytherin table in the great hall talking about who she was going with.

It had took a while but all of the Slytherin (Draco not included) came to like Nora, and didn't seem to mind her sitting with them. They had even accepted Luke to a point.

"Hey Nora, can you do me a favor and stop talking about your date…I'm really happy for you but…it's kind of a bummer." Heather asked with a sigh.

"Sorry Heath, I still can't believe you don't have a date yet." Nora told her sympathetically. It was really becoming a problem she still didn't have a date, and it was 2 days till the Yule ball.

Luke looked away from the book he was reading (Hogwarts a history) in surprise. "You don't have a date?"

Heather glared at him, and then released a sigh. "Yes I do not have a date."

Some unknown Slytherin girl snorted at this.

Heather just sent a sharp glare her way.

Out of nowhere Midnight jumped onto Heathers lap, and bean to paw at her urgently.

Heather frowned at the little fire cat. "Midnight? I thought you were spying on Diggory?"

Midnight just continued to paw at her.

Heather looked up at her friends eyes slightly widened. "I think she found something! Is the spy stuff still in the Slytherin common room?"

Nora nodded franticly.

Both of them practically jumped up from there seats. "Let's go!" Heather shouted excitedly.

Just before Nora was able to leave, Luke grabbed her arm.

"I need to talk to you." He hissed quietly.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she turned to Heather who was waiting impatiently. "I will catch up with you."

Heather nodded in understanding and headed to the Slytherin dorm.

* * *

><p>Nora glared at look, as he dragged her into an empty hallway. "Can you tell me now what you want?" She growled clearly annoyed.<p>

"I need your help." Luke told her.

Nora just stared at Bookie.

He sighed. "I, I…want, I want…"

"Just spit it out already!" Nora hissed.

"I want to ask Heather out!" He blurted. Luke looked down nervously. "And I…need your help."

There was a long pause. Nora ran her hand threw her hair. "Why do I have a sense of Romeo and Juliet going threw my head." She muttered she gave him a strange look. "You want to ask Heather to the ball. You…a life student…ask a Death student…"

"Yes."

A gigantic smile suddenly appeared on Nora's face. "This is perfect!"

Luke looked at her in shock. "What?"

"It's so romantic, it's so…perfect!" Nora let out a load giggle.

Luke gave her an, are you insane look. "So you will help me right?"

"Of course I am!" Nora grabbed his arm. "Come on let's go!"

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room)<p>

Harry and his friends sat around the fire place. He had just asked Cho out, but she had already said yes to Cedric.

"What am I suppose to do." Harry groaned. "Professor McGonagall say's the champions have to do lead in a dance. I don't have a date let alone know how to dance."

Ron nodded in agreement. "By now all the good girls have date…even Hermione and Ginny have one."

Hermione gave Ron a death glare, and then turned to Harry. "Heather ShadowBlood I hear doesn't have a date yet."

Ron snorted. "The cute little Necromancer,"

She glared at him again. "I've talked to her friend Luke and Nora; they say she's pretty nice. And she did seem ok, the few times we talked to her."

Harry nodded. "It's worth a shot thanks Hermione."

Ron frowned. "So you're seriously going ask out a little girl…who can raise the dead. Are you insane?"

Finally fed up with Ronald, Hermione slapped him across the back of the head with a book, and marched off.

He gave Harry a confused/hurt look. "What did I say?"

* * *

><p>Heather dug in her trunk, flinging clothes and other things to the side, till she found the spy gear.<p>

She smirked at Midnight who was killing one of her old Chicago cubs t-shirts she got before she found out she was a wizard. "Come here Midnight I need to see your collar."

Midnight pranced over to Heather dragging the shirt all the way.

Giving Midnight a friendly pet, Heather took off her collar.

"Know let's see what Cedric has to say." Heather hit the play button on the record. For like 5 minutes there was just a bunch off goo-goo talk between Cedric and some girl named Cho. Finally it hit something interesting.

"I think I should tell Harry about the secret of the golden egg." The muffled recorded voice of Cedric said.

Heather's eyes widened with excitement.

"What did it say?" Who she suppose Cho asked.

Heather frowned, and glanced at the egg that was sitting on her nightstand. "It says something...not just screams?"

"It said something about something being token from us, and we have to find it. I know I need to be able to breath underwater and I still haven't figured that out." Cedric told her. "And I…Hey is that Heather's cat?"

Heather turned the recording off, and gave Midnight a loving smile. "You are brilliant Midnight you really are!"

Midnight purred, and continued to kill her shirt.

"Come on we need to find Nora." Heather said, picking up the cat.

* * *

><p>Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he finally found Heather, on the third floor. She was talking to her friends Luke and Nora as usual.<p>

"Hey Heather!" Harry called, as run towards her.

Heather turned to him, her golden eyes wide with surprise. "Is there something wrong Harry?" Heather asked nervously.

He smiled at her, trying to summon some confidence. "I was wondering…would you like to go with me to the ball."

Luke and Nora seemed to pale at this, and turned to Heather, who looked completely surprised.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was originally longer but due to lack of time, this is what you get…sorry.<em>

_So please review and tell me what you think._


	12. dress up torture

**Hogwarts 101**

"Ah sure I would love too." Heather said to Harry.

Luke looked like he was going to faint, Nora just face palmed.

Neither Harry nor Heather seemed to notice this. "Great can't wait to see you there!" Harry exclaimed clearly excited.

"You to." Heather smiled.

With that Harry left.

Heather turned to her friends and frowned. "Is something wrong guy's?"

"No nothing's wrong!" Bookie snapped, before storming off down the halls.

Heather turned to Nora. "Did I miss something?" She asked in confusion, a hurt look on her face.

Nora shook her head and forced a smile. "No Heather, everything's fine Luke just…doesn't have a date."

"Oh I hope he finds one, he's a smart guy I'm sure a Ravenclaw would love to go out with him." Heather told her. "So you coming with me to Wizard city to pick up that potion from Milo?"

"Well…" Suddenly Nora got a mischievous look crossed her face. "Sure I would love too."

"What are you planning?" Heather asked nervously, she took a step away from her friend knowing this was pry really bad.

"Oh no reason, come on let's go." With that Nora grabbed Heather's wrist and started to drag her.

* * *

><p>Luke was in the Gryffindor common room staring at the fir in despair. He had his chance with Heather and he lost it almost as soon as he got it.<p>

He glared as Harry and his friends passed. Luke guessed it made sense that The-boy-who-lived and Wizard City's Prodigy go out but still…

* * *

><p>"Hey Milo!" Heather shouted to her good friend. They were in the Common's area next to the Headmaster's place.<p>

"There's the Little Creature of death!" Milo smirked at them. "And the Fashion Fire bug."

"Good to see you to Milo, do you have the potion?" Nora asked impatiently.

"Of course I do." He said pulling out a violet bottle; he waved it in front of Nora's face. "And here it is, it should last for two hours and I added something so it will help you swim better Heather."

Heather blushed slightly and grabbed the bottle. "Fine I admit I'm not the best swimmer."

Milo let out a small laugh. "Well I will be back after the ball I hope you have fun."

"See ya Milo, kick some but for me."

With that Milo marched off, a bright smile on his face.

"Alright let's get back to Hogwarts." Heather started walking off when Nora stopped her. "Not so fast. We are going shopping at the Bazaar."

Heather paled. "Ah…Nora you know I can't afford to buy anything there!" She said backing away.

"Don't worry I have 20% of…and my Daddy's credit card." Nora let out an evil smile. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>(2 nights later half an hour before the Yule ball, girls bathroom)<p>

There was at least 15 girls in the abandon bathroom on the 2 floor, getting ready. Putting makeup on and everything.

Nora had on a beautiful sparkly fire patterned dress with low cut. Her hair was up, and it also looked like a flame. "Come on Heather you need to come out of that stall some time."

"Never!" The yellow eyed girl hissed.

"Heather you have no choice!" Nora hissed fiercely scaring a few nearby girls.

"But it's all white!" Heather cried in protest, behind the stall door.

"Be grateful it's not pink now come on!" Nora shouted. Getting really angry.

Slowly and extremely reluctantly she opened the door.

Heather was wearing a neon white tight nit gown, with a floral pattern and sown on pearls. She was also wearing white gloves and a pearl necklace. The complete opposite of her usual Black and gothic clothing. Heather pulled her favorite black cat with blue diamonds hat down shamefully.

Nora smiled. "Aww I don't know if I should call you adorable or beautiful for once. Now say goodbye to the hat!" Without warning she threw away Heather's hat.

Heather gave her a death glare.

"See how beautiful you are?" Nora asked showing her a mirror, ignoring the glare.

Heather looked like she was about to cry. "No, no, no!"

"Chill Heather, now lets do your hair." Nora said grabbing a brush.

"What no!"

* * *

><p>(Few hours later)<p>

Much to Heather's horrer the night was a disaster. At first it was fun and romantic sort of…but Harry didn't seem distant, Luke refused to talk to her, and Nora was to busy making out with her date to talk.

After 5 minutes of dancing they sat down next to Ronald and did nothing.

To say Heather was pissed was an understatement! She had to wear a _white_ dress, spend 5 hours getting makeup on and being tormented by Nora, and had all her honor destroyed in one night for nothing!

Finally she and Ronald's date stormed off. Extremely upset.

Harry watched Heather storm off and sighed. That went well. But he couldn't really blame her, she attempted to make the night dilatable but neither of them were into it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Heather friend Luke glaring at him. Harry groaned. Just what he needed another enemy.

At least Hermione's having fun.

* * *

><p><em>First off I would like to apologize, I know there is more votes for HeatherLuke now but I was already halfway done with the chapter by the time it was submitted. So I hope you enjoyed. __Well the romance/torture is over next time we get back to the violence. _

_And also i have posted up the beggining of Heather story before she came to Hogwarts with the other's its called Magic of a jail bird. I hope you enjoy it and please review_


	13. potions

**Hogwarts 101**

Heather frowned deep in thought, tomorrow she'd be diving into this filthy lake to look for something.

Milo and Luke have been great help but she was really hoping she could get some win or die pep talk from Nora, who was actually good at it…Where was Nora anyway.

With a shrug she set her backpack down in her seat in DADA. The class was empty currently so she could set it down there until class starts. With that she went to talk to Milo about a new Storm spell.

Out of view Mad-eye watched her leave. Silently limping forward he unzipped the bag. Inside was a light purple bottle pretty decent size.

Mad-eye examined the bottle it didn't look like any potions he ever seen…but things were different there.

Quickly he switched it with another potion that looked almost exactly the same. And he quickly walked away.

Just in time too, few seconds Heather (Fallowed by Midnight) and a few other Slytherin walked in.

* * *

><p>(A few hours later, in the library)<p>

Harry slammed the book shut. Still no luck in finding something to help him breath underwater, let alone figure out what was taken from him,

Harry looked around wondering where Hermione and Ron are.

With a sigh he opened up another book. He paused wondering if Heather would help him…after the dance pry not, he really messed up there. He couldn't blame Heather for that.

Just when he was about to call it a day when Neville walked in,

"Hey Harry." Neville said nervously walking towards him.

Harry smiled back. "Hey."

"Moody wanted me to help you." Neville explained.

* * *

><p>Heather and the others boarded onto the small boat. Not far behind them was Harry and Neville.<p>

Heather barley acknowledged there presence as the boat took off towards some water arena.

Luke and Milo shared a thoughtful look.

Once they got there Heather quickly joined Cedric and Victor.

Harry for a sec looked like he was going to say something but quickly stopped himself.

Luke dug threw her bag and pulled out the two potions.

* * *

><p>Moody nearly gasped, and shrieked in rage when he saw that there was not one but to bottles. One a blue violet the other the light purple one from earlier,<p>

Moody paled a bit when he realized his mistake, he remembers being told by one of the other teacher's that the students of Wizard City carry healing potions.

He frowned as Heather hooked the potion to a latch on her swimsuit that she wore under her jacket, and swallowed the blue potion in one gulp.

Grumbling loudly he turned to Harry to help him.

* * *

><p>Heather tapped her foot impatiently, she couldn't wait for this to be over with, she wasn't the biggest fan of getting wet.<p>

Finally after what felt like forever Fudge stepped up to the microphone. "Welcome everyone, today something precious was token from them. Today they will go into these depths and retrieve it within an hour."

Heather glanced at the competition. Realization hit her at full force. Nora was what they took!

The bell rang and the race began!

_Really sorry it's so short please review._


	14. Mermaid city

**Hogwarts 101**

Heather, Cedric and Victor dived into the water; Harry wasn't that far behind them.

Heather didn't see where the other's went, but knew it would be best to stay away from them. She started swimming as fast as her tiny body would allow.

Which sadly wasn't that fast.

Heather frowned as she looked around. "Where the heck are we supposed to go?"

Just when she was about to continue on her way, something in the sea weed grabbed,

Heather let out a surprised yelp!

The creature looked had extremely sharp teeth and look half octopus. Another one latched onto her arm, and started dragging her off deeper into the water.

Heather cast a simple death spell to get it off of her. She turned to the one on her leg but two more grabbed her arms!

Heather growled in anger and started to struggle as more and more came! By now she could barley move her entire body was covered! She screamed in pain as one bit into her leg!

Managing to get her arm free for a sec, she remembered her favorite treasure card spell.

Casting the spell as fast as she could, while the creatures started sink there teeth into her,

Out of nowhere ice asteroids started to pumble the creatures.

They once that were not yet hit, started fleeing for there lives,

Heather breathed a sigh of relief, and pulled out the purple bottle. Just when she was about to drink it something stopped her.

Call it 6th sense, or whatever but there was a deep sense of danger around the bottle. Wondering if she should listen to it, she put the bottle back and continued swimming.

* * *

><p>Harry approached the mermaid city. So far he hadn't seen any other…<p>

At that moment Krum swam by half shark and took the Floating Hermione. Cedric wasn't far behind.

Not wanting to lose, Harry rushed over to untie Ron, who was tied to a rock, floating next to Nora Flame. As he untied Harry took a quick look around. Heather hadn't shown up yet.

Just when he was about to worry, she appeared swimming as fast as she could, her yellow eyes filled with determination.

Harry went back to work, finally getting Ron free he swam off.

Heather Used her Dagger wand (That's why it's called a dagger wand) to cut Nora free. With that they headed towards the surface.

The crowed cheered as they came to the surface a few seconds behind Harry.

* * *

><p>Heather and Nora gasped for breath.<p>

Nora started complaining immediately. Being her regular red head furious self,

Heather just smiled. It was good to have old Nora back. She needed some girl to hang out with…other than Penny.

Sure she didn't win, but there was one more challenge left, and Heather was not known for losing…or going down easily.

Draco helped Heather up, and glared at the girl red head. Nora glared back.

Luke smiled at Heather and started healing her cut, giving her a lecture the whole time on how she should take better care of herself.

Heather rolled her eyes at him, not paying a bit of attention to what he said.

"The winner of the second challenge is…Victor Krum!" Dumbledore shouted.

Good naturedly Heather and most of the other's clapped.

Krum's fan base screamed with joy.

"In second is Cedric Diggory!"

A large amount of Hogwarts cheered.

"Third Harry Potter!"

This had the loudest screams. He may have a smaller group of supporter's but they sure were load.

"And in last place Heather ShadowBlood."

* * *

><p><em>Nightia: Ha you got last place!<em>

_Heather: (glares at Nightia) I will not lose…and at least I'm not dead._

_Nightia: Hey!_

_Yami: Will you two nock it off! I'm getting sick of your fighting._

_(Both look down)_

_Yami: Please review and tell me what you think, all reviews are appreciated._

_Nightia: Hey Heather remember the vote on who you should go out with?_

_Heather: Ya…_

_Nightia: You should go out with Mad-eye!_

_Heather: Grrr_

_Yami: (Sigh) PS for the large amount of you who don't know Nightia she's an OC for my Danny Phantom fics, some of these used to be on her stories but there over so what the heck. If they annoy you please tell me. I'm just trying it out._


	15. Wolf Dark

**Hogwarts 101**

Heather let out a long sigh as she sat down for lunch. If she had any hope to win this tournament she had to figure something out fast.

It didn't help that Nora was constantly threatening her big time! Nora promised to maker her life miserable if she didn't win.

Completely forgetting about lunch she opened her Necromancy book and began reading. Unlike the other challenges they had very little time to prepare. In two day's they'd be doing the final challenge.

To put it simply she was very stressed out!Midnight let out a low growl, and she could hear Wolf's horrid laughter coming from behind her. Heather closed her eyes praying for him to leave her alone!

Usually they'd enjoy mocking each other until there throats were sore, but right now was not the time!

Wolf glared at her. "What's this? Little Jail Bird can read! Wow that's amazing, it must have took you 5 years to learn how too." He said in a mocking proud tone.

"Buzz off Wolf I'm not in the mood!" Heather growled at him.

Wolf gave her a very dark glare. "Of course we wouldn't want to disturb the great Heather!" He growled.

Heather sighed, shaking her head. "I've never…"

"You act it Heather." He hissed. "Headmaster's favorite a vile evil Necromancer!" He sneered at her. "To bad Ambrose can't see threw your cute little act, and see who you really are! But me and Professor Drake do! You're nothing but a filthy little thief!" Wolf hissed.

Heather's eyes were filled with rage; she jumped up wand at the ready! "Watch it Dark!"

Wolf didn't seem to hear her. "Just like your old man."

Heather smirked. "You don't know who my Dad is…or my Mom."

"Ya the thing is neither do you Heather! Your real Moms dead and your Dad's been in jail since you were what four!" He mocked.

Wolf ducked just in time to avoid a pretty strong death spell! In return he shot a warning small Myth spell that missed as well!

Several near by students attempted to help here, but a dark magic ring surrounded them preventing people from getting to them.

Heather sent out her storm bats, and Wolf sent out his troll! Both hit there mark easily!

The other students gaped as they watched the experienced fighter's fight.

Saving up her pips Heather set's up a bunch of Death boosts! Wolf on the other hand send blood bat after blood bat on her!

Heather took a deep breath as the third blood bat attacked her, her nose was bleeding badly, and she had a big cut on her arm other than that she was fine. Without hesitation she summoned the Vampire!

At least a ¼ of all the student's in the place looked like they were about to faint as it popped out of the ground!

It quickly stole a lot of Wolf health and gave half of it to her! Heather's bloody nose healed almost instantly, and the cut on her arm stopped hurting but was still mostly there.

Wolf hissed in anger and started saving up his own pips!

And that's how it went for around ten minute's both of them gaining pips and putting up trap's and boost's! Heather somewhere in between summoned a pirate soldier to help her.

By now Dumbledore and several teacher's had arrived, and did their best to calm the two down with no success. Wethersfield stood to the side used to seeing student's fight like this all the time.

Power swirled around the two fighter's as the got ready for the final attack!

Wolf with an evil smile started to summon some powerful creature but at the last second the spell failed!

Not missing her opportunity Heather summoned the Wraith!

By everybody not from Wizard city looked completely aghast at the thought that this cute little girl knew such a powerful Necromancer move!

All the power boosts added up as the Wraith drained Wolf dry of his health points! By the time it was done, Heather was completely healed and Wolf was hanging on by a thread.

Wolf smirked at her and was about to use a powerful healing charm, when Heather's Skeletal soldier striked him with the blade, finishing him off!

With a load crash, Wolf fell to the floor unconscious!

All the teacher's ran over to check on Wolf, as Heather received congratulation from all her friends, and from a few people from the other schools!

Moody stood off in the distance deep in thought, about what he just witnessed.

Dumbledore looked at Wethersfield expecting him to punish Heather ShadowBlood extremely, but instead he calmly pulled out a purple bubbly potion and gave it to Wolf Dark.

Young Dark was up again in a second, glaring at Heather with a slight flush in his cheeks.

_Nightia: What will Moody do next, will Wolf get his revenge, is Dumbledore going to do something about Heather. Are Heather and Harry ready for the next challenge find out next week!_

_Yami: Nightia!_

_Nightia: Sorry I just had to do that._

_Heather: Why did you invite her here again?_

_Yami: I ask myself the same thing, alright Heather do the review thing._

_Heather: We the OC of Yami Tasuki 3 hope you enjoyed today's chapter, please review so we can get on with this thing!_

_Yami: Heather!_


	16. horror and death

**Hogwarts 101**

Dumbledore was in his office watching the memory of the fight in his pensive. He watched again as Heather without second thought used necromancy and divination again and again.

The girl looked so harmless and cute, with her big yellow eyes that seemed to burst with the need for adventure and fun…how can something like that be able to use the dark powers of death and be able to treat it like common magic.

Dumbledore remembered thinking about Voldemort the same way. He was so loved at school; everybody admired him and looked up to him. But now that little boy from the orphanage was gone replaced by a monster.

He couldn't let that happen again.

Dumbledore looked at the paper on his desk with the name ShadowBlood in bold letter. When he had first seen Heather use necromancy he looked her and her heritage up.

Finding about young Heather was pretty easy spent a few years in jail after stealing a Senators car in Chicago.

The ShadowBlood family itself on the other hand was a mystery. It seemed to try its best to stay out of peoples notice. The only thing he could find out is they were at one time a famed family of necromancers before it was called dark, and often pretended to be what muggles call Gypsy's.

He sighed as he headed towards the finale challenge. He would have to watch this child. She and Tom are alike in that in that manner nobody could see what they would become.

* * *

><p>Heather took a deep breath as she stared at the fortress in front of her. It was a maze…made of hedges well that was original.<p>

Behind her the Hogwarts band was playing some annoying song that she never heard of. Luke was filling her potions and lecturing her not to get hurt.

Nora was holding Midnight, petting her calmly. But Midnight wouldn't have any of it. She seemed determined not to let Heather go in there.

Heather smiled at Midnight and told her she'd be fine.

The crowed screamed for joy as the four challengers stood at there entrance of the maze. She and Harry glanced at each other, the look in her eye told him and other's who noticed that she was not going to lose this time.

Harry didn't respond he turned back to the dark maze, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Finally Dumbledore stepped up to the podium. "The rules are pretty simple. Who ever gets the cup first wins…if you forfeit shoot a small spark into the sky and we will get you."

From the look on the champion's faces you could tell they had no intention of doing so.

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry and Victor will be the first to enter since they have the most points fallowed by Heather and Cedric.

The band started up again as Moody pushed Harry forward and into the maze.

Heather watched with mixed feelings till her turn came up, than she headed in.

* * *

><p>Moody watched Heather enter the maze, everything was out of his hands now. He just hoped Karkeroff held up his part and charmed Krum.<p>

Cedric should be easy to take care off he just hoped he could deal with Heather long enough for Harry to get the cup.

* * *

><p>Heather silently sneaked threw the forest using what she learned in Grizzlehiem to her advantage.<p>

The place was dead silent except for a howling wolf and some other creatures.

Remembering her training Heather didn't let it get to her, and she pushed forward into the unknown, her wand at the ready.

She kept silent as possible in case Victor was on the other side. Unlike Harry…and maybe Cedric, Victor would attack her without hesitation and she refused to lose.

* * *

><p>Harry stumbled threw the forest wand at the ready wondering what he would have to face. Other than maybe a glance at Victor he didn't see any other competitors…which of course didn't mean they were not out there.<p>

Suddenly a load scream filled his ears!

"Cedric!" Harry shouted running towards the direction of the scream.

He fond Cedric just in time to see him being pulled under a hedge. Harry shot a spark into the air and quickly hurried on; not wanting to encounter what got him. He glanced at Cedric one more time giving him a sorry look.

* * *

><p>Heather's heart skipped a beat as she heard the scream. Three left she told herself. Pushing herself forward. Just as she turned a corner a cutting spell flied towards her!<p>

Heather screamed as it cut into her arm creating a big gash. She jumped behind the corner as a curse flied towards her.

She could barley make out the shape of Victor Krum walking towards her.

Summoning all her energy she brought forth a skeletal pirate which instantly started attacking him.

Krum didn't seem to be affected by this at all, from behind came a red flash and Krum instantly fall down stunned.

Heather slowly came forward to face her savior, gripping her arm. There stood Harry panting heavily wand at the ready.

Heather was about to say something but suddenly the wind picked up, and the mist thickened.

Both Heather and Harry froze. What was going on?

Suddenly the place seemed to explode with motion! Wind blew from all directions at top speeds; the hedge seemed to collapse on itself quickly heading in their direction!

"Run!" Harry shouted as the two of them bolted for it, running for their lives!

Heather struggled to keep up with Harry, her arm was bleeding heavily.

Finally after what felt like an hour of running, a light appeared at the end of the maze!

The cup! Both Harry and Heather seemed to be thinking at the same time!

Heather did her best to go faster. If she was going to go down, she'd go down winning!

Harry turned to her, worry in his eyes. "Come on Heather we will take it together!" He shouted to her.

Heather nodded in agreement; she didn't think she'd be able to argue anyway. Flying leaves and twigs slashed at them as they flied by hurting the two wizards more!

Harry reached the trophy first. He was giving her a really worried look. "We will grab it on 3 ok?"

Heather nodded trying to catch her breath.

With one final glance at the horror behind them, they both grabbed it!

The world around them swirled into a tornado of color, instead of everything getting lighter everything got darker.

They both landed with a thud onto the hard ground!

Heather bit back a scream as her wounded arm twisted at an odd angle.

"Are you ok?" Harry whispered getting up.

Heather nodded. "Thanks." She whispered shyly with a slight blush. She looked around and calmed down a little. They were in a grave yard. It was like one's you would see in a horror film with the mist and everything.

Harry seemed to get really nervous. Heather on the other hand took a deep sigh of relief. She was practically born in a graveyard this was kind of like home.

Slowly she rose off the ground trying to figure out where they were.

Harry froze as Pettigrew appeared out of nowhere. "Heather." He whispered urgently. Heather's head snapped at attention.

"Kill the spare!" Someone hissed in Pettigrew's arms.

Harry's eyes went wide, his scar burning in pain!

Heather instantly raised her wand and started casting some Death spell backing away quickly! Before the spell could do anything a green light hit her in the chest! Heather fell down her eyes glazed over.

"Heather!"

* * *

><p><em>Nightia:…You killed her…<em>

_Yami: …uh…err right…anyway hope you enjoy the infamous cliffy._

_Nightia:…How can you be so cruel…I thought you liked her…she was practically my sister._

_Yami: Ya…I got to take care of Nightia I think she's going into shock. Please review I really would appreciate it._

_Nightia: You murderer!_


	17. Sacrifice

**Hogwarts 101**

_Before I start today I'd like to say thanks to Huntergempastapie. Thanks for all the review dude! And to the rest of my reviewer's thanks you guys are awesome._

* * *

><p>Harry race towards Heather as she fell to the ground with a load thump. Right before he could reach her one of the tomb reaper statues grabbed him and trapped him there, once again going solid.<p>

Tears streamed down his face as he stared at Heathers unmoving corpse.

Meanwhile Pettigrew was busy at work putting ingredients in a caldron. He walked up to Harry a knife in hand.

Harry glared at him. How could he just kill her and treat it like nothing!

Pettigrew ignored him and sliced into his skin. Harry screamed in pain as blood ran down his arm.

Harry watched in horror as he put the blood in the caldron. He gaped when Pettigrew cut off his own hand!

Smoke started to erupt from the caldron. A corpse like body come out with no hair and blood red eyes, the smoke quickly turned into a robe.

Harry screamed his scar was burning with pain!

The thing turned in Harry's direction. Voldemort was back!

Pettigrew crawled towards the dark lord. "Master…please…you promised."

Lazily Voldemort pointed his wand at were Pettigrew's hand was. A silver liquid appeared from the stump and took the form of Pettigrew's hand.

* * *

><p>Heather did her best not to jolt back to life. And continued to play dead, for someone like her it was an easy task.<p>

She did her best not to breath to much, as this Voldemort guy summoned his followers. She silently thanked Dworgen for teaching her the Sacrifice spell. Usually the spell would heal her instantly but the killing curse must have delayed it. Not that she was complaining.

Heather flinched as she heard Harry scream! But she didn't dare to see what he was screaming about.

She grip tightened on her dagger wand and she quietly summoned a dark fairy and signaled for it not to appear yet.

Heather listened nervously as the Dark lord released Harry and told him to pick up his wand. Heather stiffened. The man was clearly over confident that usually was a good thing but at the moment it just showed how strong he was.

* * *

><p>Harry bit back a cry of pain as Voldemort forced him to bow in respect like in the school duels. Voldemort let out a cold chuckle enjoying this.<p>

Harry glanced over at Heather swearing he saw her move slightly for a sec.

Voldemort noticed this and smirked. "Ah yes the young Wizard city champion. What a waste. Don't worry you'll join her in death soon."

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted in rage!

Voldemort deflected it with ease. "Soon our world will be like the place she's from wizards on top and muggles as our mere servants. It will all begin." He raised his wand at Harry. "As soon as you are dead."

"Correction I'm from Chicago!" Heather shouted jumping up, and quickly casting a storm spell! "Trust me you don't want this place to be like where i'm from."

Voldemort and all of his followers looked at her in shock. "Impossible." The Dark Lord whispered clearly stunned.

At that moment Lightning bats came down from the heavens and started attacking the death eaters! Heathers dark fairy started to fly around tormenting and taunting everyone in her path.

"Harry we got to go!" She shouted grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the cup. Harry nodded and they both bolted for it. A death eater or two tried to stop them but were quickly stopped by a bat or the fairy.

Voldemort screamed in rage as the two of them disappeared, his eyes burning with anger.

Harry and Heather landed on the grass with a thud. Heather looked like she was about to faint.

Harry turned to Heather. "How did you do that back there…you died."

Heather nodded listening the band around them and the people cheering their names. "I have never been so close to dying…and for me that's saying something!" She turned to Harry. "I'll tell you in a little bit for now…I think we should tell them."

The band slowly stopped playing and the cheers started to die away as they saw the two's grim expression.

"Voldemorts back!" Harry shouted, fear dripping his voice.

* * *

><p><em>Yami: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<em>

_Nightia: I thought you really killed her!_

_Yami: Do you really think I would kill her or any of my OC…_

_Nightia and Heather: Yes. _

_Yami:…k fair enough. Please review and tell me what you think._

_Heather: You were worried about me Nightia._

_Nightia (rolls her eyes): As if…_


	18. Going home

**Hogwarts 101 **

Heather gripped her head in her hands in annoyance ever since they got back people had been asking her questions a mile a minute.

She was at her usual spot with Luke and Milo next to her keeping the annoying people from questioning her.

For some reason Malfoy wasn't talking to her anymore, when she asked him about it he pretended she didn't exist.

"Hey Heather."

Heather looked up to see a nervous Harry standing before her.

"Hey Potter I see they let you out of the insane Asylum." Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Heather hissed a headache forming.

Harry turned to Heather. "Can I talk to you…in private?" He added after a sec.

After giving Luke and Milo a reassuring look, she fallowed Harry down into an empty hallway. "What is it Harry?"

"You still haven't explained to me what happened in the graveyard." Harry told her crossing his arms.

Heather smirked. "I was wondering when you were going to ask about that. It's actually quite simple. Have you ever heard of the spell Sacrifice?"

Harry gave her a confused look.

Heather smiled. "It's a very useful Necromancy spell that I learned a little bit before I got here. Basically I loss some amount of my health and the spell heals me up."

"So when you were hit with the killing curse the sacrifice spell healed you? And kept you alive?" Harry asked seeming slightly impressed.

Heather nodded, acting like it was nothing.

Harry shook his head. "I really need to learn some of those spells."

Heather let out a small laugh but her expression quickly grimed. "I heard about what happen with Mad-eye…man I wish I was their it sounded like you had fun."

Harry gaped. "Your messed up you know that! And I would gladly have trade places with you!"

"Good so you can call me whenever you get in a fight." Heather smiled.

Harry shook his head. "I've never met someone like you. Dumbledore told me he has offered you a spot here at Hogwarts. We could really use someone like you to help us stop Voldemort"

Heather sighed. "Sorry but I have to go back to Wizard city my fight's there not here. Voldemorts your fight not mine."

Harry frowned. "Are you sure Heather we could really use you."

Heather smiled. "Everyone has there purpose mine at the moment is to protect Wizard city…and I assume yours is here at Hogwarts." She straitened up. "Maybe we can see each other again…after everything blows over."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "How can you talk like this should be over quickly?"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Call it personal experience." Quickly she saluted him. "It was a pleasure working with you Harry James Potter."

"And you Heather Eris ShadowBlood." Harry reply'd as they both went thier own ways.

* * *

><p>"Hey Luke have you seen Nora?" Heather asked Luke as they gathered their bags.<p>

"She and Milo were going to that stair case palace thing with a snowboard and a skate board." Luke said with a sigh.

Heather broke into a smile. "I'll see ya in a bit!" With that Heather ran off, before Luke could say another word.

* * *

><p>"Ready for this." Nora smirked.<p>

Milo nodded, taking a deep breath… Staring at the mountain of stairs.

"It's ok Heather did it." Nora told him reassuringly.

Milo shook his head. "It's Heather she doesn't count."

"Oh get over it you big baby." Nora scowled before glancing nervously down the stairs.

"There you guys are!" Heather shouted running up the stairs. "You guys were not seriously going to do this without me are you?"

"No I am not." Milo finally decided.

Nora grabbed his wrist as she attempted to stop him. "No your going threw this with me!"

Nora and Milo started wrestling in each others grip arguing over whether they were going or not.

Heather rolled her eyes and moved behind her arguing friends, who were covered in padding.

With one swift push both of them started tumbling down the stairs. As they stopped Nora jumped up and ripped off her helmet. "Are you insane you could have killed us!"

"Sorry but we need to go and you guys are tacking to long." Heather replied innocently.

With a great huff Nora headed towards were the other Wizard city students had gathered. Milo loughing the whole way fallowed her, teetering around as if he was drunk.

Glancing up at the school one more time, Heather fallowed them, a sinking feeling that this wont be the last she would see of this place lingering.

* * *

><p><em>Well there you go the last chapter of Hogwarts 101 I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending I'm not that good at endings. <em>

_The sequel Harry Potter and the Necromancer should have it's first chapter out in like…a month at most. I hope you enjoyed and please review._


	19. sequels up

**Hogwarts 101**

Hey everyone just want to give you a head's up that the sequel is up, hope you enjoy.


End file.
